The Anime Convention
by Xx-TeNshI-xX93
Summary: As far as he could remember Allen had dreams of being Alfred F. Jones, The United States of America. Until the anime Hetalia came out, thats just what they were dreams. But now he believes they're more than that, will he find the answer at a convention?
1. Chapter 1

Allen stared in the mirror. Of course he wasn't really Allen, he was Alfred F. Jones! The United States of America, and the one and only awesomest hero! He had to be. Ever since he could remember he's had dreams where he was with at world meetings or talking to his boss the president. Some of the worst dreams he'd have were the ones where he and England were facing off in the revolutionary war. He'd always wake up with water in his eyes, he'd refuse to believe they were tears, after all, he _is _**The Hero**, and hero's don't cry. Or at least he didn't think they did. "Alfred" sighed, he knew he was really the USA when the anime Hetalia had appeared, he wasn't really into that kind of stuff but one of his friends loved anime and forced him to watch it. The first episode was just like on of his dreams and than he knew who he was.

This was why Alfred had agreed to go as America to an anime convention with his friend, dressed up as America of course. The reason his friend made him watch Hetalia was because he looked like America. Alfred of course forced the Canadian exchange student to go as Canada, no matter how many times the kid claimed he wasn't Mattie, Alfred would not believe him. In fact Alfred had forgotten the kid's real name already. Just as Alfred insisted to call the kid Mattie, he also insisted that everyone call him Alfred and that especially at the convention he would not respond to anyone who called him Allen.

Alfred quickly ran outside and opened the door to his friend's car. "You guy's ready to go" he exclaimed happily.

"Alle-Alfred you're sitting on me" the Canadian managed to say from beneath Alfred.

"Whoops, sorry didn't see you there Mattie!" Alfred said as he scooted of him, "and for the last time Mattie! You can call me Al". Alfred than muttered under his breath "you always used to call me Al"

"OK Al" Mathew said, he couldn't understand Alfred's obsession with Hetalia, but for whatever reason it felt right when he was called Mattie and when he would call him Al.

The car came to a stop in front of Japan town, the convention was taking place in The Kabuki Hotel. Alfred made an awesome exit from the vehicle, nearly forgetting Mattie but remembered in the end and hauled him to the inside of the hotel. The friend who drove them there sadly, completely forgotten.

Once they got their badges, Alfred began dragging Mattie about. They posed for pictures and bought food. They spent a large amount of their time to walking to the nearest McDonalds for lunch because Alfred wanted a hamburger. When they returned saw two people, a tall blond dressed as Russia and and a shorter guy with his black hair drawn back into a ponytail and a China cosplay on.

Russia was in for a big surprise when out of nowhere Alfred did a flying kick to his back yelling "Commie Bastards!" Needless to say of course the convention staff came over to check if everything was okay. But by the time the staff got there Russia and Alfred were already in a big fight. Poor Mathew watching from the sidelines. The staff were finally able to break the two up, when someone dressed up as England came over.

"What is going on?" he asked China angrily. The staff assuming they were all in the same group dumped Alfred and Mathew on England.

"If you don't keep an eye on them" the angry staff member exclaimed "you'll all get kicked out". With that the staff member walked off leaving them all together.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond German man pushed a stray hair back; he was beginning to feel one of his stress migraines coming back. Before him a silver haired man was continuing to puke on his shoes. He knew he shouldn't have come drinking with a complete stranger but once again a girl had broken up with him. They always said they couldn't stand how much of a perfectionist he was, " I want a boyfriend not a dad", he'd heard the same line over and over again.

He was having those dreams again too, the dreams that felt more like memories. He was considering going to his therapist again, be put back on the drugs. But right then and there he just wanted to drink, that was when he met the silver-haired man. Gilbert. It sounded so familiar he couldn't help but want to be with the guy.

_Ludwig had already had a couple of drinks when he saw him. "West!" the albino had cried out when their eyes met and it sounded so familiar. Like maybe he'd seen him in one of his dreams. _

But now Ludwig was sober and this man was a complete stranger

"Al!" Matthew cried out as he tried to restrain his friend from attacking the two again. He had never gotten kicked out of a place before and definitely did not want ever to be kicked out of a place in the future.

"Mattie! Why are you always on the sides of the commies?" Alfred yelled. A creepy laugh escaped from the Russia cosplayer and the England cosplayer simply face palmed.

"The soviet union was disbanded twenty years ago you bloody idiot and Bao-Zhi is an American citizen" the England cosplayer said indignantly with a strong British accent. Alfred stuck his tongue out and relaxed muttering a "whatever".

"Well since it appears we are stuck together-aru" the China cosplayer said, "we might as well get to know each other".

"I am the totally heroic and awesome United States of America, Alfred Freedom Jones!" Alfred stated with a salute.

"I'm Michael, I'm here as a part of a foreign exchange student with Vladimir from Russia" England said "we are staying at Bao-Zhi's house".

"Um I'm Jason, I mean Matthew", Matthew mumbled after receiving a look from Alfred.

"Well," Michael sighed, "there is a Hetalia panel going on and were planning on going to see it, Hidekaz is going to be there". He got a kind of distant look, "I really want to ask him some questions".

"Me too" said Alfred, "Well let's go! I'm leading the way!"


End file.
